Flatmates
by Madalyn Hughes
Summary: Experience the wonderful adventures Hermione Granger goes through with her best friends Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini
1. Chapter 1

"There he is!" Hermione yelled jumping off of the counter and walking over to the newly woken up blonde. His hair was astray and he was clutching a sheet around his waist. Hermione placed her arm around his waist and turned his attention to the brunette he had brought home last night.

"Hello," She smiled from the breakfast bar stool. In return, Draco grunted.

"What are you doing?" He asked rubbing his eyes with his free hand while the other held the sheet from exposure.

"I was just talking to," Hermione stopped, "I'm sorry I forgot your name. What is it Draco?"

The brunette glanced at Draco questionably as he gnawed on his bottom lip thinking of what her name had been. After last night he hadn't even cared, all he cared about was getting her back to his apartment.

"Miranda?" He guessed making an innocent face.

"Close, Meredith." She rose from the breakfast bar quickly, slinging her purse over her shoulder as she walked over to the entryway between the loft door and the kitchen, "I'll see my own way out."

Seconds later the door slammed shut and Draco quickly pulled his hands to his ears, trying to stop the ringing. In attempt to making his headache cease, the blanket around his waist fell and Hermione quickly turned around laughing loudly as he struggled to pull it back up.

"Rough morning?" She asked walking into the living room and returning once Draco had resituated his clothing choice.

"As you can tell," He grumbled taking a seat on one of the three black stools.

Hermione returned back into the kitchen holding a small red lace bra with her index finger, smiling as she walked closer to Draco.

"I see she left you a souvenir," She teased throwing it on the counter.

"Why not put it in the drawer?" He asked pushing it to the ground. She could tell he was angry. Hoping to cheer him up she jumped onto the space in front of him on the breakfast bar and clutched his body tightly to her own bringing his face right into the middle of her breasts as she hugged him. She sensed his smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I knew that would cheer you up," She giggled trying to pull away. Draco's grip around her tightened and he kept his face in between her breasts. Sighing loudly, Hermione let Draco keep his face there for a few more moments before he reluctantly let go.

"I must be doing something right," Draco smirked crossing his arms across his chest.

"What's that mean?" She retorted cocking an eyebrow at him.

"You sighed, that means I've done something right," He explained cocking his own eyebrow at her.

"I sighed because you exasperate me."

Suddenly, a loud banging noise was coming from the front of the apartment and Hermione quickly jumped off the counter. She giggled as she walked towards the door when she heard Draco groan loudly at her disappearance.

"Blaise!" Draco heard Hermione squeal from the loft door. Even though he couldn't see her from the wall separating the living room from the kitchen he knew she was excited.

Seconds later, Blaise came around the corner with Hermione wrapped tightly around his hips, laughing freely before he dropped her to her feet.

"Rough night?" Blaise repeated leaning against the bar.

"You have no idea," Draco groaned dropping his face into his hands.

"Hermione?" He questioned.

"Nope, I wasn't sloshed unlike Draco here. I safely apparated him and his souvenir home." Crossing her arms, she smirked widely, impressing Draco.

"Souvenir you say? What was her name?"

"Miranda-,"

"Meredith!" Hermione quickly corrected.

"I'm sorry, Meredith," Draco replied.

"She was quite the catch," The two Slytherin's heard her murmur. Raising an eyebrow, Draco shifted in his chair so that he was faced completely towards Hermione.

"Pray tell?" He questioned.

"She was very attractive, if I was a male, like you, and I was single, like you, I surely wouldn't mind having a girl like that on my arm," Hermione explained.

"Are you trying to confess to something?" Draco smirked.

"Don't be so daft, of course not, I am only interested in men," Hermione snapped.

"Yeah Draco, don't be a git to our Hermione here, she only likes males," Blaise mocked throwing his arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't need your mockery this morning Blaise Andres Zabini," She warned. Throwing his hands up in surrender Blaise quickly strolled into the living room with his hands shoved into his pockets. Draco could hear the sound of the television starting up and the springs of the couch being moved.

"Blaise seems to make himself right at home," Draco mumbled glancing at Hermione as she walked around the kitchen.

"He practically lives here Draco, I'm surprised you haven't let him move in yet, it's not like we don't have the space. You know-,"

"No, don't even start," Draco warned.

"But we could use the room, and you won't need that Quidditch shrine forever," She pouted leaning across the counter.

"Hermione, no, I want to keep it that way. Those were my years," He protested. Pouting some more, Draco noticed Hermione had completely shifted her body so that she was lying flat on the counter with her legs crossed behind her, that's when he noticed her pajamas.

"Is that _my _shirt?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

Glancing down at her chest, she blushed furiously, "Yes."

"And why do you have it on?" He asked again.

"I wore it to bed last night."

"Why?"

"I like this shirt, and it smells like you, and it's so comfortable, and it's not like I could fall asleep in your bed like I normally do because you have a girl over and that would have been very awkward. If you want, I can take it off and go find another one. I just thought you wouldn't mind because it's not like I was going to stea-,"

Draco lifted his left hand, halting her rant.

"It's okay Hermione, I'm completely fine with you wearing my shirt, and you can borrow any clothes you would like. And I completely understand due to the circumstances from last night why you would want to fall asleep with something similar to me." He was smirking proudly now.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked a small portion of offense written in her voice.

"It wasn't supposed to offend you. What I meant to say was, I'm used to you coming to my bed in the middle of the night, or falling asleep next to you on the couch," Draco explained rationally.

"Nice save," They both heard Blaise yell from the living room. Hermione giggled softly at Blaise's comment.

"He's quite charming, isn't he?" Hermione snickered before rising from the counter and prancing into her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Peaking sneakily around the loft living room, Hermione made sure that neither Blaise nor Draco was paying her any mind. From what she could tell their attention was drawn closely to the Quidditch game on the television.

Slowly, she dropped down to the floor, making sure they hadn't heard her and began crawling towards the flat door. After a few almost mishaps, she had finally reached the door, and rose carefully brushing the soot off of her knees. Shuffling into her heels, she slung her purse over her right shoulder and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" She heard them ask in unison. Groaning loudly, she slumped her shoulders and walked towards the living room.

"Honestly, if you knew I was trying to get past you couldn't you have said anything before I crawled on the bloody floor?" She pleaded.

"I think its pleasurable seeing you on your knees," Draco smirked still starring at the television.

"Ha, ha, Draco," Hermione glared.

Wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, Blaise pulled her onto his lap and hugged her tightly, "Where are you going Hermione?"

"I have a date," She mumbled.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"I have a date," She said louder.

"And why couldn't you tell us?" Blaise questioned.

"I didn't want you scaring him off like you do every other man. Honestly, you boys bring home so many girls and I don't say a word. I make an effort and socialize with them in the morning. But whenever I speak of a male besides the two of you, your overbearing and overprotective stances come out and you scare them away."

She watched as Draco turned around to glance at Hermione, furrowing his eyebrows trying to scrutinize the situation at hand.

"Would you like us to butt out?" Draco asked.

She nodded her head rapidly.

"Then we won't bother this date."

Squealing, Hermione quickly rose from Blaise's embrace and tackled Draco to the ground hugging him immensely. Laughing once she had finally stopped hugging him, Hermione kissed him chastely on the cheek, then rose from the ground and did the same to Blaise.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get home. Goodbye boys!" She yelled rushing towards the door.

"She's so unbelievable," Blaise chuckled falling back on the couch, throwing his hands over his face.

"Who would have thought Granger could ever be this fun," Draco replied turning his attention back to the television.

Rapidly, wiping at the tears on her face, Hermione pushed open her loft door and began walking to the living room. All the lights were off except for the fireplace, and the house as empty. Blaise more than likely left a few hours after she had and went back home to Luna.

Sighing, she tried stifling a few more tears and walked to her bedroom, stripping herself of her black leggings and cream sweater. Hermione pulled Draco's shirt over her shoulders and walked back into the living, seating herself on the sofa for a moment.

That's when the tears began to fall almost immediately. Pulling her hair out of her face, she toppled over, pressing her elbows onto her knees, and burying her face within her hands. The tears fell freely, falling into Hermione's cup like hands and her body shook with shudders.

How could somebody who seemed so perfect turn out to be so awful? She wasn't that uninteresting, was she? Hopefully not, she had always kept Draco and Blaise interested, but they were also her best friends. She'd been out of the dating world for nearly four years now. Ever since her, "eighth" year of Hogwarts, after her and Ronald broke up due to her newly forming friendship with Draco, she stopped dating.

It was hopeless as first; she missed the touch and feel of a man. Obviously, she wasn't inexperienced when it came to physically being with a man, but felt it should be special and certainly not after a first date. She wasn't that easy, or she had hoped she hadn't portrayed herself that way.

After a few more moments of hopeless sobs, she rose from the couch and began to walk towards her bedroom, but stopped coming to the realization that she wouldn't fall asleep. Caving in, she turned on her heels and walked towards Draco's bedroom.

Pushing the door open slowly, she tiptoed across the wooden floor, and pulled the covers back, sliding in next to Draco. Lying down next to him, getting comfortable, she felt him shift beside her and sit up, flicking the bedside lamp on.

"Hermione?" He murmured rubbing his sleep deprived eyes.

"Hi," She said, forcing a tight smile on her lips.

He glanced at her for a moment, her puffy red face, blotchy eyes, and pink nose. She had been crying, he always knew when she had been crying, even when it was hours ago. But no, these tears were fresh, from moments ago. Something had gone completely wrong with her date.

This is why he and Blaise always scared off all of the men who had tried to date her. They didn't want her to get hurt. That's what they didn't want happening, to see her coming home late at night, crying herself to sleep, or crying to them.

Hermione sat up as well, pulling her knees to her chest, as a few more tears fell down her face. He looked angry, she knew when he was angry, she always knew.

"What happened?" He demanded furrowing his eyebrows in frustration.

"Nothing."

"You're lying."

"It was just an awful date, that's shall," She reassured shrugging her shoulders.

"Hermione, don't play coy with me. You've had tons of awful dates and normally you come home and laugh about them with Blaise and I. What happened tonight? I hate seeing you like this." There was so much sympathy in his pleading eyes.

"Promise not to get mad?"

"I can't promise that, you know how my temper is."

"Right," She nodded her head, "Okay, well I agreed to accompany Cormac to dinner." Draco was already glaring heavily, "Don't you dare give me that look Draco Malfoy. Let me finish then you can rant to me all you want about me being stupid, but first, let me finish."

"Anyway, we went to The Three Broomsticks after we went to dinner in one of the small cafés in Hogsmeades. At first I didn't want to go because I knew Harry and Ronald always went there for drinks every night after work, Luna told me. Well, we sat in a secluded corner in the back, and he continued to order drink after drink.

"I had one glass of wine, I didn't even finish it, and you know how weak I am when it comes to alcohol. Well, Ronald spotted us and came up to the table he was completely sloshed and he began to make a scene in front of everyone at the bar, saying things such as myself being an awful person for giving up my relationship with him to become friends with you.

"Then Cormac butted in, and they began insulting each other, and then Ronald punched him, and that's when I broke in and rushed Cormac out of the bar before anything else was said or done. He was pissed at first but then he calmed down.

"We started walking down the streets and then he attacked my mouth with his own, and Draco, it was awful. He tasted liked Firewhiskey and I hate that bloody stuff. I pushed him off of me; he told me he wanted to take me back to him loft so I could 'repay him for defending me.' It was so uncivil, and I apparated right on the spot and came straight home.

"I know rekindling with my past was awful Draco and you can yell at me and call me stupid. I'll sleep in my own bedroom tonight."

Hermione threw the blankets off of her legs and began rise from the bed, before Draco grabbed and pulled her back down. At first she was confused, until she watched him pull the blankets over the two of them and shut the bedside lamp off.

She felt him snuggle into her back, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist and pressing his head into the crook of her neck.

"You aren't stupid," He finally said, "You're such a brave girl. The bravest I know. Now go to sleep and we'll talk more in the morning once Blaise is here. Goodnight love."


	3. Chapter 3

It's so bloody hot, Hermione thought as she slowly woke up. The brunette witch hesitantly opened her eyes, seeing that the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room read 2:24. She glanced at the window and noticed the large streams of sunlight cascading in through the ivory colored curtains notifying her she had slept through nearly half the day and the entire morning.

It was than she noticed a strong arm wrapped protectively around her waist, a long fingered hand clutching tightly onto her breast, a few hot breaths on her next, the-, she stopped for a moment wiggling her bum, Draco's erection was rubbing firmly against her tight arse. Giggling lightly, she wiggled her bum again, making sure her assumptions were right.

"Stop wiggling," Draco mumbled half asleep as his grip tightened around Hermione's waist, nearly taking out her air supply.

"Draco," She whispered light. Hermione shifted her body so that he face was now a mere few centimeters away from Draco's ear.

Leaning down again, she pressed her soft plump lips to his ear, purposely blowing soft breaths against his lobe, "Wake up."

Hermione felt him shudder beneath her once her hand touched his thigh and began slowly traveling up, until, he grasped her wrist and brought it up to his lips.

"Is this what you call a bloody wakeup call?" He murmured starring at her with his steel grey eyes she loved.

"Let's go get breakfast," She said excitedly.

Releasing her, he dropped his face into the pillow, "I see you're much happier this morning then you were last night."

Hermione bit her lip and look away guiltily. Sighing loudly, she watched as he got up, got dressed and used his wand to make himself presentable. She gave him a tight smile before rising from the bed herself and walked to her bedroom.

"Who's that at the door Draco?" Hermione asked after walking back from the café they had just spent nearly two hours at chatting and eating. Both she and Draco were pleasantly stuffed, agreeing the moment they got home they would lazily lie on the couch and watch movies until the fell asleep.

"I'm not sure," He replied tightening his grip on her hand. "Hello?"

"Do you live here?" The bronze haired man asked.

"Yes, I bloody do," Draco snapped walking faster towards the male figure.

"Malfoy," The man grinned crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"McLaggen," He cursed towering over him by a few inches.

"I was looking for Hermione, but I see you've already captured her attention. That didn't seem to take long," He huffed.

"She's my flatmate," Draco explained.

Suddenly the door to the loft opened, Blaise stood in the doorframe, dressed in a pair of green flannel pajama bottoms and no shirt. He was rubbing his sleepy eyes glancing back and forth between the three.

"And I suppose he lives here too?"

"No, it's their loft, I'm just here a lot," Blaise corrected. "Wait, what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be off trying to shag some witch?"

"I stopped by to apologize to Hermione for our date last night, it didn't go as I expected and I wanted to try it again," Cormac admitted.

"No," Hermione finally spoke.

"What?" The three said in unison.

"I said no," She repeated.

"Are you daft?" Cormac spat glaring at her.

"No, I'm not daft, and don't bat those eyelashes at me. I've become immune to the flirtatious gestures," She warned peering at Draco and Blaise.

"Do you know how many girls would kill to be in the position you're in? Honestly, I'm Quidditch captain of the Chudley Cannons, I'm practically famous," He bragged.

"Maybe you should find yourself another witch, because this one," She pointed to herself with her finger, "Is not interested."

Sharply, she grasped Draco by the wrist and dragged him into the loft entryway, shoving both Blaise and Draco down the hall. Turning around to shut the door, she glared at Cormac, "By the way McLaggen, drop dead."

Pressing her ear against the door, she listened as he muttered some incoherent words then stopped off down the hallway. Slowly, she placed her back to the door and slid down to the ground.

"That felt good," She admitted smiling broadly at her two Slytherin's who look rather proud, with their arms crossed and large smirks drawn across their faces.

"I never understood these muggle movies," Draco whined racking his hand through his blonde locks in frustration.

"What's there to get? I didn't know there was even a concept to them, I just thought they were made so I could stare at that bloody beautiful woman," Blaise laughed.

Hermione was laid out across the couch with her head in Draco's lap and her feet on Blaise's, "There's a life lesson in each movie. Maybe if you'd pay attention and not talk then you'd understand. I'm not explaining these to you again Draco."

"Hermione," Draco whined throwing his head back against the arm of the couch. She nodded her head back and forth, making him whine even more.

A small retching feeling began occurring in the pit of Hermione's stomach and she felt a heat flash travel quickly through her body. She pulled her hand to her now aching forehead and rubbed momentarily.

Being sick was one of the most awful feelings ever, typically when she was sick Blaise and Draco kept their distance, knowing just how cranky and irritable she was. For the next few days she would barricade herself in her room and not let the boys disturb her.

She sighed loudly.

Stretching against Blaise and Draco, Hermione stifled a yawn and rose from the couch, adjusting her clothes.

"I'm going to go to bed boys, I'll see you in the morning," Turning on her heels, she sauntered into her bedroom and pulled her duvet over her extremely cold body for some unusual reason. The outcome of this was not going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think I'm dying," Hermione groaned from the doorframe of her bedroom, which she was currently leaning on for support.

Draco, knowing how over exaggerating she could be, placed his book down on the table and smiled before glancing up at her, but his smile quickly faded.

"You look like shit," He chuckled slowly walking over to her.

"Thanks Draco, that makes me feel much better," She snapped too much sarcasm in her voice.

"Well what happened?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, I felt fine earlier last night, and then once we started watching the telly I felt awful. I think I caught that nasty bug that Luna caught a few weeks ago. If I were you Draco," She coughed heavily, "I'd stay away from me."

"Hermione, you're sick, you need help," Draco defended.

"I don't want you getting this bug too Draco," She protested as he began to wrap his arm around her waist, giving her more support.

"If I do get it, then we'll be sick together. What do you need Hermione?"

"Will you help me with my bath?"

Draco turned his head away for a moment, relishing in what she had just said, he didn't want her to see his eyes widen, or his body heat with a scent of arousal. Gnawing on his bottom lip, he turned back to a pale faced Hermione and nodded his head slowly.

He felt her snake her arms around his neck, and he slowly bent down to grasp underneath her knees. He carried her carefully to the bathroom, placing her delicately on top of the porcelain counter, while he kneeled down in front of the faucet, feeling with his fingers as the temper fluctuated.

"Draco," He heard her groan.

"Yes?"

"Will you help me?" She asked raising her arms above her head. Draco's sharp intake of breath filled the room, and he groaned inwardly as he walked over towards Hermione. Her head was pressed up against the mirror and her eyes were closed.

Slowly, he gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted it above her head at a sensual pace. He bit his lip sharply and shielded his eyes once he noticed she was naked beneath.

Another heat of arousal shot through his body and it took all of his strength not to groan and jump on her right there. Wrapping his arms around her body, he placed her inside the bathtub, hoping he could get away quickly to cool off, or at least take a cold shower.

A shower, yes, that was exactly what he needed.

"Hermione?" Draco asked walking backwards so that his back was pressed against the shower door. Her response was a low moan in the back of her throat.

"I'm going to take a shower, it's right here, so just stay put until I'm out, okay?" She raised her hand from underneath the bubbles and shook it weakly, before dropping it back into the water.

Watching intently, as she sat up from the water, her back glistening from the moisture, he couldn't take it anymore, he was either going to attack her right there on the spot, or leave. Then it happened, her head was leaning over the wastebasket, pouring and heaving the contents of her stomach inside the small container.

His arousal vanished and his caring side came back to existence. He dropped his shoulders and kneeled down next to Hermione, rubbing her moist back with his hand, while the other held her hair back. He leaned over and pulled the metallic string from the tub, and wrapped a towel securely around Hermione, before lifting her up again and carrying her back to her bedroom.

Shaking her slightly, she nudged Draco away.

"Where are your pajamas Hermione?"

"Top drawer," She mumbled snuggling into the pillow.

Draco made his way over to her tallest dresser and opened the top drawer, glancing back questionably at her. She must have misheard him, he asked where her pajamas were, not her knickers. He began shutting the drawer breathing easily until a piece of garment caught his eye.

Glancing back to make sure Hermione hadn't noticed his riffling; Draco picked the piece of garment up and examined it carefully.

It was a corset, a green corset, a Slytherin green corset. When had she ever had time to go buy lingerie? She never left the house without either him or Blaise. And even if they were with her when she bought it, they certainly would have noticed if she walked into a store selling knickers as naughty as these.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled Draco and he quickly dropped the piece of garment to face a very agitated Hermione glaring at Draco.

"I was just-," Draco was at a loss for words, he couldn't describe what he was doing besides being blunt about it. He was snooping through her knickers.

"Your shirt is right there on the chair, hand it here, and since you already became acquainted with my knickers drawer, why not toss me a pair?" She seemed to be a lot better, and it was only fifteen minutes.

Hesitantly, grabbing the first pair he caught sight of, he threw them on the bed alongside with his shirt. He turned around so she could get dressed.

"Why are you turning around? It's nothing you haven't seen before," She murmured pulling the red lace panties up her legs. Hermione pulled the white shirt over her head and snuggled in deep into her bed.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to lie down and sleep a few more hours? I still feel terrible. I'm hoping that if I sleep it will go away sooner."

Draco watched as she pulled the blanket up to her chin and let her eyes droop. He glanced down quickly at his some-what erection and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to finish my shower," He said, "I'll be back momentarily."

Taking one last glance at Hermione, he noticed she was already asleep and seemed to have not heard what he said. Groaning for the millionth time today, we stormed to the bathroom in exasperation.


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaise I'm going bloody insane," Draco informed pacing back and forth. His hair was astray from the multiple times he ran his fingers roughing through it in frustration.

"Draco," Blaise replied gripping him firmly by the shoulders, "What's going on mate?"

"It's Hermione," He admitted.

"Alright, that's a start. Now, what about Hermione?"

"I think I want her."

Blaise gaped at Draco.

"I mean, I don't think, I know I want her. I want her so bloody bad it hurts Blaise. She's all I think about, she's all I dream about. That sweet, , bushy haired, .all, bookworm has completely gotten to me. I love falling asleep at night holding her, or waking up and seeing her next to me.

"I love taking care of her and catering to her every whim. Bloody hell mate, last night I saw her naked, naked! And I had to fight the urge to ravish her."

"Wait, you saw Hermione, _naked_?" Blaise screeched.

"I was helping her into the bath, she asked me because she was really sick. I'll admit watching her lie there for a moment or two on her back was a pleasant sight."

"Well are you going to tell her?" Blaise asked.

Draco shook his head rapidly.

"You need to tell her, you can't just let her around the muggle and wizarding world. You can't let some random bloke from the street take your girl Draco, she's yours!"

"She isn't mine," He corrected slamming his hands onto the counter.

"At least, not yet she isn't."

.

"You found him looking through your knickers drawer?" Luna gaped.

"Yes!" Hermione hissed leaning more across the bar.

"What was he doing?"

"I felt completely awful yesterday and he helped me get better. At first I needed a bath and he helped me with that too willingly. I'm certain her saw me naked. But all I remember is falling asleep then waking up to him riffling through my knickers. He was fondling one of my corsets!"

"Do you know why he was even in there?"

"He said he had asked me where my pajamas were so he could get me some clothing to wear to bed and my response was my top drawer," Hermione huffed wiping a few tendrils from her face.

"I think he fancies you Hermione," Luna smiled.

"Who? Draco? No, he couldn't, we're friends, best friends actually," Hermione fought.

"Hermione," Luna started letting her hand rest on top of Hermione's. "Blaise and I were talking last night and we really do think you guys are fond of each other. I mean you act like your dating, especially in public. Blaise swore he's seen Draco threaten a few blokes for starring at you when we go to the muggle clubs.

"I think it would be good for the both of you if you became a couple. I completely approve and as does Blaise. That's all the approval you need, isn't it? Narcissa loves you, she treats you practically like you're her own daughter, and since Lucius is out of the picture there's nothing more that could happen."

"Admit it Hermione, you like him," Luna chastised.

"Alright, so I like Draco."

"Tell him then!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"What if he doesn't like me back like that?"

Luna gave her a stern look.

"I'm being serious, I don't think I could take the rejection and then things would become too awkward between us. He'd probably move out and then I'd be forced to have a new flatmate. I don't want to lose Draco's friendship either. He means the world to me."

"Now you're just coming up with too many excuses."

"Luna, I'm afraid."

.

"Blaise, I'm afraid."

"You have nothing to worry about mate; you know she has feelings for you too," Blaise encouraged.

"How are you so positive all the time?" Draco asked.

"It's the sex, it's bloody brilliant," He beamed.

"You're such a pig."

.

"I'm going to do it!" Hermione smiled standing up strongly from her seat at the bar.

"That's a good girl!" Luna replied.

"Wish me luck," She whispered walking away from Luna, her smile quickly fading.

.

"Draco?" Hermione called walking in through the loft door. Placing her coat and bag on the hangers, she ditched her shoes by the front door and walked down the entryway quickly.

"Hermione," Draco answered. A small yelp fell from her lips and she quickly covered her mouth in surprise.

"Don't do that, you scared me," She admonished.

"I'm sorry."

"We need to talk," She admitted brushing her hair behind her left ear.

Sighing heavily, she glanced up at Draco nervously, his height towering over her. Was she really going to do this? Was she really going to tell him her feelings? She was so sure in the bar, but it's like the moment she saw him all inch of bravery vanished.

_Where did that Gryffindor bravery go?_ Hermione thought. She wanted Draco more than anything, she needed Draco. He was everything she wanted, but why was it so hard to tell him what she was feeling. She's felt like this for so bloody long and he needed to know the truth about everything.

He deserved to know the truth. And even if he didn't feel the same way, she wouldn't cry. At least, she hoped she wouldn't cry, that was the last thing she wanted; him to see her weak. But that's what he was seeing now. She looked weak, starring at his beautiful face, contemplating whether or not her should know the truth about her feelings.

"I-," She began but stopped once she dropped her gaze.

"Hermione, I don't want to talk," He murmured.

Her face shot up to his in confusion and then suddenly, her eyes were closed. His hands were clutching her face and his lips were embedded with her own in a sweet tasting, soft feeling kiss she lingered to.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally realizing what was happening, she brought her hands up to his hair, tugging gently once he moved his own towards her waist, spreading one long fingered hand across the small of her back. She groaned inwardly into his mouth once his tongue delicately licked her bottom lip.

She felt the heat going through her libido all because of his kiss, his touch, his scent, everything. She wanted more of him, as much as she could get. Hermione began to grow courageous.

Her hands fell from his hair and she pushed him through the kitchen towards his bedroom. Once she reached the door, she felt his hands snake around her waist and drag her legs around his hips. Moaning loudly, she felt him lips leave her mouth and travel to her neck kissing and suckling along the way.

He dropped her on the edge of the bed and her nimble fingers began to make work of his shirt, gripping the hem and tugging it over his head. She felt his warm skin with her own and moaned once her shirt was tugged over her head as well

His fingers began to unclasp her bra and it fell unceremoniously to the floor. Draco pressed his lips back against Hermione, and began palming one of her breasts, forcing yet another moan to fall from her lips.

"Draco," She sighed as his lips began to travel down her body. She was sprawled out against the bed as he began to fumble with the button and zipper of her jeans. Swiftly, they were off and she felt his teeth graze her navel and soon, they were wrapped around the black lace on her lower half.

Hermione watched willingly, as his teeth pulled her undergarments off, dropping them once he was done. She could see his erection straining against the hem of his jeans. Wanting nothing more than to touch him, she watched as he grasped her foot and began kissing until he was at the apex of her thigh.

Then suddenly, he was kissing her in her most sensitive area, suckling and nibbling as well. Her fingers fell from his hair to the sheets, her knuckles turning white from the tension there was.

"Draco, please," She begged inching closer.

Abruptly, he stopped, and soon he was hovering over her. She gripped him tightly from the outside of his jeans, listening as he hissed in pleasure. That being her motivation, she swiftly pulled his jeans and boxers down, pushing the rest off with her feet once they were out of reach.

"Hermione, we don't have to tonight," He admitted, "It's not too late. We can stop if you want."

Shaking her head, she smiled nervously, "I want to Draco. I need you."

She pulled his face back to her own as he slowly entered her, a large whimper falling from her lips. Her fingernails racked down his back and a hiss of pain fell from his mouth.

"Sorry," She mumbled beginning to kiss his neck. He began moving at a slow, leisurely pace until she edged him on.

His lips drew back to her neck and soon we was suckling hard enough that she knew there would be red marks in the morning when she woke up. Everything began to tensify for her and she knew her edge was coming.

"Draco," She warned coming closer and closer.

"Release Hermione," He demanded pumping faster. His words were her undoing and she was soon sent over the edge. After a few more pumps Draco groaned loudly in her ear, filling her with his seed.

They stayed there for a few moments in the warm embrace of each other, relishing the touch and feel of their naked bodies wrapped up tightly. Withdrawing from her, Draco pulled the duvet over them and watched as Hermione placed her back against his front.

"Sleep love," Draco sighed.

.

Hermione awoke to a warm smooth hand rubbing up and down her spine with its fingers, and small hot breaths on the nape of her neck. She moaned happily and rolled over to face Draco. Smiling widely, she brought her fingers up to his face and rubbed at the stubble on his chin.

"Good morning," Draco grinned.

"Hi," She replied shyly.

"How do you feel?"

"I've never felt better," She reassured pulling his face closer to her own.

"Should we finish out talk?" Draco murmured. Hermione gnawed on her bottom lip and shook her head intently.

"I don't really think there's that much to talk abo-,"

"I love you," Hermione blurted. Realizing what she had just said she quickly closed her eyes and clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. Draco placed his hands over her own and pulled them away from her mouth.

He leaned forward and kissed them chastely before saying, "I love you too."


	7. Epilogue

"Mum!" The blonde haired grey eyed toddler yelled from down the corridors of their manor. His nose was pink and his eyes were puffy, more than likely from the fit he had just gotten over with.

Hermione turned around and kneeled down, watching as her two year old son raced towards her and buried his face in her hair, wrapping his small arms around her neck. Just like his daddy.

The older Malfoy himself came around the same corner looking more flustered than he ever had before. Hermione could tell he was very confused, but then watched as the confusion fell from his poor face once he noticed Scoripus was in Hermione's arms.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked Scoripus as he began sniffling into the crook of her neck. He turned around and pointed at Draco who now had a grumpy look on his face with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Daddy's mean," He pouted a few more tears falling from his face. She felt her heart break a little.

"Why's daddy mean baby?" She asked stroking his blonde locks.

"He won't let me sleep with you," Scoripus pouted crossing his arms just like his father.

Hermione quickly glared at Draco, "Why won't daddy let you sleep with mummy?"

"He says he has a surprise for mummy, I want to too!"

Draco quickly began panicking, "Alright Scoripus, that's enough. Why don't we go find Mimzy and let her give you a few cookies before bed? I'll even let you watch the telly? How's that sound?"

"Yay!" Scoripus squealed throwing his hands up in the air in delight.

"Mimzy!" Draco quickly yelled trying to avoid Hermione. The small house elf dressed in a light pink dressed appeared momentarily in front of the three Malfoy's.

"Master Draco called for Mimzy?" She replied sweetly.

"Yes Mimzy, give Master Scoripus here some milk and cookies before bed and make sure he stays in his bedroom. I've allowed him to watch the telly as well."

"Oh Master Scoripus," Mimzy smiled taking him from Draco, "Let's go get cookies."

"Yay Mimzy!"

Once Mimzy and Scoripus were gone Hermione quickly grabbed Draco by the collar and hauled him into their bedroom.

"What's this surprise that Scoripus can't be in here to see?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Before you get upset, I want you to go into the bathroom, glance at that beautiful bathtub I set up just for us, and get in," Draco demanded.

Arching an eyebrow in interested, Hermione turned on her heels and walked towards the bathroom. Stepping inside, she felt her breath hitch.

The white bathroom was decorated in crimson sashes and candles, with their overly sized bathtub filled to the rim with white bubbles and red rose petals. She felt tears begin to prick her eyes at the beautiful mess her husband had made.

Quickly, she stripped herself of her clothes and stepped slowly into the bath, realizing Draco had placed a warming charm on the water.

Seconds after getting comfortable, Hermione listened as the bathroom door opened and watched as her husband walked into, dressed in only_ his _black plush towel. She watched intensely as he dropped the towel to the ground and slid into the tub with her. He sat at the opposite end and grasped her left foot.

Hermione starred at him for a moment, and then moaned in pleasure as he began massaging her aching feet. After a few more moments he slid her foot in the water and shifted his body so that he was now hovering over her.

"My surprise?" Hermione giggled as he began kissing her neck. She felt him reach towards the counter, continuing to kiss her neck. Once his hand was back at her side, he stopped and sat up, pulling her so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Close your eyes," He whispered. And so she did.

Suddenly, she felt Draco grab her hand and painfully slow, he placed a ring on her right hand, watching as a large grin grew across her face.

"Open," He commanded.

Hermione' eyes traveled to the ring Draco had placed on her right hand and she nearly cried. It was more beautiful than her wedding band and engagement ring.

The ring was two silver bands decorated beautifully in black diamonds and deep green emeralds. In the center of the ring read to names, written delicately in cursive; Draco & Scoripus.

"Happy Anniversary," He whispered.

The tears fell from her eyes and she grabbed Draco's face roughly, bringing his lips to her own. She felt him throw the velvet box out of the tub and his arms snaked around her petite waist.

Draco pulled away slowly, "I think I win the award for best anniversary surprise."

"My presents better," Hermione giggled. Draco looked at her questionably.

Giggling happily, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen, watching as his face broke into the largest grin she had ever seen.

"Really?" He replied, his grey eyes sparkling.

"Yes," She admitted shaking her head.

"How long?" He said asking another question.

"Six weeks."

"I know it's too early to know to tell whether it's a girl or boy, but I'm hoping for a little girl," Draco sighed pulling Hermione's head so that her face was buried in the crook of his neck.

"Why's that?"

"I already have a name picked out and everything," He chuckled.

Pulling her head up from his grasp she glanced at him, smirking, and "Pray tell."

"Cassiopeia."

And she fell in love with the name.

_THE END_


End file.
